


The Sleepy Fox and Her Rude Remembrances

by Fell_Tactics



Series: Sleeping Foxes [1]
Category: FE: A, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, fire emblem awakening
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Canon from a different view, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fell_Tactics/pseuds/Fell_Tactics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Chrom finds a rather frumpy young woman in an open field? A woman that, despite all appearances, has the wit of a striking snake (a rather lazy one)? Take her under the wing of the Shepherds, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rise, Shine, and smell the Ashes

      Patrolling the borders of Plegia was dull, dull enough that you want to throw back your head and **_Y A W N_**. But you don't, you're the Prince of Ylisse, as well as the Commander, and it is your duty to set a good example for your men and women. Your sister, however, has no such decorum, even going so far as to give a most undignified stretch, unfit for  _any_ noble, but she's young, so you can't really blame her, besides, it wasn't as if you wouldn't do the same. Lissa's complaints about the patrol cut short, which  _really_ grabs your attention.

"Chrom? What do you think  _that_ is?"

      Her inquisitive finger marks out a dark, nondescript shape lying upon the soft grass of the field. Immediately, this sets you on your guard, what with Gangrel's forces constantly harrying Ylisse's borders, this could easily be a trap. But already, your fairer haired sister is already racing towards it, skidding to a stop just short of the object. Your throat leaps, but before you could call her back, she gestures for you to draw closer.

"Chrom! Get over here! It's... It's a person!"

      The surprise (and hint of concern) in her tone, as well as the possible threat, is enough to bring you closer. Sure enough, a figure in what appears to be a black robe, edged in tyrian, and accented with gold appears to be lying upon the ground, their chest rising and falling in deep, even breaths. ' _Are those Plegian robes?'_  You wonder, your blue eyes wandering up to study their features. Messy, spiky locks of deep navy frame a face that was otherwise quite lovely, despite the  _rat's nest_ resting above it. Lissa bends down a bit to get a closer look, herself, though you turn to her with a slight bit of worry nestled in your heart. Just who was this woman? What events had led up to her disheveled state? The questions flood your mind, as if a dam had broken to spill it's contents upon your poor head.

"What do you propose we do?"

     Immediately, Lissa's eyes widen, and her voice gives the slightest of squeaks that would have brought him a good laugh and an ooprtunity to tease in any other other situation, if not for the bewilderment embedded within it.

"I... I dunno..!"

      Unaware of the previously unconscious woman, you look back down in surprise as her eyes open, revealing a pair of deep brown orbs, near black in hue. Confusion is made apparent as she gawks at you and your sister, which brings a slight smile to your face. Kneeling down, your voice carries a hint of humor as you allow the awakened stranger to study your features.

"I see you're awake, now." _  
_

Lissa, loathed to be forgotten, also offers a smile and a cheerful "Hey there!" to which the first hints of a grin touch at the corner of the woman's lips. Your sister could always make someone smile, even strange people who napped in the middle of fields, it seems.

      Her attention is once more directed at you as you speak, offering your hand to her. "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand."

      A strange, violet mark, all-too familiar as off late, adorns her hand, a tattoo, perhaps? But you certainly know what it is: The sigil of Grima. Some of the bandits wore them around their necks, as pendants, others carved it into the shells of villages they had so callously destroyed. But seeing as how she hasn't started spitting venom at you or Lissa, nor had she started throwing spells, you start to wonder if she really  _is_ a follower of the Fell Dragon. Perhaps she had been an escaped slave?

      Frederick, despite his heavy armor, seems to have crept up without either you and your sister noticing. though judging by his taciturn stare, you can guess that he's wary of the stranger.

     The four: You, Lissa, Frederick, and the woman, converse for a good stretch. You learn that she already seems to know you, but when questioned on her own name, she draws an obvious blank, as she does when questioned about her purpose in lounging around in the field, and on just about everything else, really. This only raises your poor guardian's mistrust, but you can tell that, despite her somewhat lethargic responses, she is genuine. You introduce yourselves, Lissa, of course, takes offense to you calling her delicate, while Frederick the Wary states indifference at his new title, while still reaffirming exactly  _how he felt_ about the situation at hand.

      To your surprise, you can see something quicken in the stranger's gaze, and she introduces  _herself_ as well, with a name that seems to contradict her somewhat shabby looks: Vixen. You wonder aloud if it's foreign, but you end up distracted by Lissa's shouts; upon looking up, your own eyes widen as you see smoke rising into the air, carrying with it the acrid stench of burnt wood. The village! Your worries about Vixen are forgotten, as you, Lissa, and Frederick sprint off to find the source of the flame.

You simply _pray_ you aren't too late...

 


	2. Swords, Sparks, and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom has questions, Vixen has no answers, but what she DOES have, are tricks, from the rabbit in her hat to the classic aces up her sleeves, and it all runs like clockwork.

      Your legs run as fast as they can take you, with Lissa hot on your heels, while Frederick had to retrieve his mount. Upon reaching Southtown Plaza, you're greeted by the sight of ruin. You see no corpses, not yet, at least, and that in and of itself is relieving. You hear a cruel laugh, and see a young woman being harried by brigands clad in red.  _Plegians._ They notice you immediately, giving the unfortunate an opening to escape; the familiar clatter of a horse's hooves draw nearer, before coming to a rather noisy stop. Good, the gang's all here, including Vix--

_Vixen?_

      What was she doing here? Last time he checked, she hadn't had anything on her, but, well, then again, he hadn't  _checked at all._ Whoops. Upon closer inspection, you see a yellowed tome in her hands, and a scabbarded sword at her hip. She still looks tired, but you had never seen such a sharp and determined gaze, somehow, you know she isn't what she appears to be. You question her, and her response is somewhat cryptic, she's armed, and she  _thinks_ she knows how to fight, but you'll just hang back while she's casting, just to be sure, of course.

 

* * *

 

 

      The fight went smoothly, with Vixen truly living up to her name, as every fight she whirled her way around, every flick of a wrist heralding either the slash or parry of a blade, or a bolt of lightning to stun her foes. But what was even  _more_ intriguing was what she had told you; she could, as you'd paraphrased, 'size up the enemy at a glance,' a skill that had come in handy when she'd informed you of your adversaries weaponry, allowing your forces a greater advantage, despite the odds being stacked up against you. Throughout the fight, you found yourself trusting her word, despite her dubious origin and looks, the latter of which you simply stopped seeing, odd as she may have looked, it was her mind and her actions that mattered. And today, she'd gotten your trust with just those.

      Despite your reluctance, you left Southtown, despite the onset of night, your sister and Frederick were reluctant to partake in the bear you had so generously tracked down and cooked, but Vixen ate with gusto, much to Lissa's horror, the sight of which gave all the group a good laugh. With a stomach full of food, and a set of warm coals keeping the insects at bay, it was a peaceful, nearly idyllic night, one which you were glad to sleep upon, though some odd sort of tenseness kept you from a restful sleep.

      Unable to take it anymore, you stand; the noise of your armor wakes Lissa. Part of you is glad to have someone to talk to, but the other part of you curses your little sister's light sleeping habits. Something was amiss, though she didn't seem to sense it, but she still insists on accompanying you on your reconnaissance. As quietly as possible, in order to avoid disturbing Vixen and Frederick (the former of which you aren't even _SURE_ if you can awaken) you two set off. The lack of birdsong or even the buzz of insects is disturbing to the both of you, and the source of the quiet is made apparent as a shudder runs through the earth, as if some massive beast was stirring beneath the ground.

      Frantically, you urge Lissa to  ** _R U_ _N,_** as the ground suddenly starts to rise in front of you, revealing its fiery underbelly. Magma splashes the forest, and boulders the size of your torso rain down destruction. You guide your sister to what you assume to be a (mostly) safe location, hopefully out of reach of the falling shards of rock, and you can only pray Frederick and Vixen escaped, too. A new sound heralds an even  _stranger_ sight, a golden circle of runes in some tongue you don't know, and what appears to be a brilliant cyan eye that blinks open. Dark shapes slip like corrupted tears from the interior of the 'eye', and judging by the way they scream, they  _aren't **human.**_

Both of the creatures rush towards you and your sister, and you are quick to draw Falchion in a vicious swing, dispatchi--

 ** _No way_**. The creature still stands, even after a taste of the exalted blade, and as it's head turns to meet your gaze with what looks like  _utter fury,_ you wonder not for the first time just  _what_ it was. But you don't have time to think when it swings its axe at you, you dodge more on instinct than on anything else, and once more, you strike at the beast with Falchion. The strike bowls the dastard to the ground, but it **STILL** hasn't expired, not until you leap upon it with a deadly stab; as it dissolves into a cloud of noxious fumes, the sound of Lissa screaming in terror strikes both fear and ire into your heart.

      In your rush, you fail to notice another being drop from the great eye, not until their blue-clad figure puts themselves between your sister and the monster's axe. With a deep voice, they shake you out of your surprised pause, and like clockwork, you both strike through it at the exact same moment, in fact, it was almost uncanny how similar your strikes are. And you could have  _sworn_ that you'd seen a flicker of a familiar blade, but the thought slips your mind. But what  _doesn't_ slip your mind, the need to know who exactly had saved your sister.

      Only to be denied. Your question is brushed off, and before you can press them any further, the sight of a mounted Great Knight, closely followed by a rather tired looking Tactician brings you great relief. Though the inhuman growls of more of those abominations reaches your ears, and you know a fight is brewing. Without any further ado, you cast a curious glance at Vixen, and she imperceptibly nods.

She's already got a plan, it seems, and already, you feel a _bit_ **_safer_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ship tag will be listed underneath 'other' until I figure out who exactly is going to be with whom. VixChrom is a possibility, but then again, so is basically any other ship. Lemme know who you guys think would be good supports for Chrom (and Vixen)


End file.
